ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Stinkfly
Stinkfly is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Lepidopterran from the planet Lepidopterra. Appearance Stinkfly has a bug/insect body and 4 insect-like flat legs with 2 arms whose hands are human-style ones with a black coloration, similar to fingerless gloves, and 3 clawed fingers. He has 4 pedunculated eyes that are pretty small and yellowish-orange in color. These eyes are linked directly to the sides of his huge black head. His wings are very fragile with lines on them. His limbs are a brown-greenish color, but his wings are light green. Stinkfly bears the Omnitrix symbol on the top of his forehead. In Ultimate Alien, Stinkfly's Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest, his eyes are green and he no longer wears gloves. In Omniverse Stinkfly's wings are bigger and his clothes now spread over his forehead. He has lighter skin and the Omnitrix is now on his forehead. Stinkfly_Lepidopterran.PNG|Stinkfly in the original series Stinkfly UA Kid Ben.png|10 year old Stinkfly in Ultimate Alien Stinkfly UA Intro.PNG|Stinkfly in Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities Stinkfly's wings allow him to fly at high speeds. Stinkfly also possesses disproportionate strength, enough to carry people and objects heavier than himself. Stinkfly's four eye stalks give him a wide range of vision from the sky, including the ability to look directly behind himself. Stinkfly can excrete high-pressure streams of liquids from the pollen ducts in his eye stalks and mouth. The type of liquid can range from a flammable toxin to an immobilizing jelly. In Don't Drink the Water, Ben's child form of Stinkfly, Stinkyfly could emit a powerful herbicide gas through flatulation; it is unknown if older Stinkfly can do this. It is shown in Forge of Creation, Stinkfly can fire light blue energy beams from his eyes. Stinkfly's tail can cut through metal. Weaknesses Stinkfly is extremely weak to any kind of chemical poison or gas. Although his exoskeleton body is fairly strong, Stinkfly's wings are very fragile. Water is especially a problem for Stinkfly, as it can render him incapable of flight if too much gets on his wings. Furthermore, he is unable to swim due to the small surface area of his limbs. A more minor inconvenience is Stinkfly's odor, so hiding from anything or anyone that can smell can be a problem. Ben 10 *Stinkfly first appeared in Washington B.C., where he saved Gwen from a mutant bird and defeated Dr. Animo. *In The Krakken, Stinkfly battled Jonah Melville. *In Tourist Trap, Stinkfly scared a kid in a car and save a man from a fire. *In Kevin 11, Stinkfly escaped the police with Kevin. *In Secrets, Stinkfly battled Vilgax. *In The Big Tick, Stinkfly escaped The Great One's followers. *In Framed, Kevin as Stinkfly escaped Diamondhead. *In Camp Fear, Stinkfly flew over Camp Opinicon while Gwen dropped athlete's foot powder on it. *In Ultimate Weapon, Stinkfly flew Gwen and Max to a temple. *In Tough Luck, Stinkfly appeared. *In They Lurk Below, Stinkfly saved Gwen and Edwin. *In Back With a Vengeance, Stinkfly appeared six times. *In Ben 10,000, Stinkfly was trapped by an alternate timeline Four Arms. *In A Change of Face, Stinkfly stopped a fire caused by Charmcaster. *In Merry Christmas, Stinkfly acted as a reindeer to pull Santa's sleigh. *In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, Stinkfly mocked Firey Buddy, Doggy Buddy and Handy Buddy. *In The Return, Stinkfly appeared. *In Don't Drink the Water, Stinkfly as a baby, Stinkyfly, appeared. Stinkyfly defeated Hex's mutated plants. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1, Stinkfly caught some criminals. *In Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, Stinkfly appeared when the Omnitrix malfunctioned. *In Speeded Out, Stinkfly appeared. Ultimate Alien *Stinkfly returned in The Forge of Creation, when he was used by 10-year-old Ben to battle Ultimate Aggregor. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Stinkfly was re-unlocked by Ben 10,000. Appearances Ben 10 *''Washington B.C.'' (first appearance) *''The Krakken'' *''Tourist Trap'' *''Kevin 11'' *''Secrets'' *''The Big Tick'' *''Framed'' (used by Kevin) *''Camp Fear'' *''Ultimate Weapon'' *''Tough Luck'' *''They Lurk Below'' *''Back With a Vengeance'' (6x) *''Ben 10,000'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) (alternate timeline) *''A Change of Face'' *''Merry Christmas'' *''Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures'' *''The Return'' *''Don't Drink the Water'' (as Stinkyfly) *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1)'' *'Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix' *Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens Ben 10 Shorts *''Speeded Out'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''The Forge of Creation'' (first re-appearance, used by 10-year-old Ben) Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (flashback) Ben 10,000 Alternate Timeline In an alternate timeline's future, Stinkfly's body style is the same as in the original series, except his eyes have pupils. Along with them, his stinger and legs, are bigger. Also, his clothes are inverted like Ben 10,000's. Naming and Translations Trivia *During his transformation sequences, Ben's eyes pop out of his head even though Ben still has his own human eyes as well. *Stinkfly was Ben's choice of flight transportation until Jetray and Big Chill replaced him. *In Washington B.C., Stinkfly was called "Butterfly" by Gwen. *Stinkfly was the first alien able to fly, the second being Ghostfreak. *Stinkfly was the first alien Ben named on screen. *The Lepidopterran Prisoner looks similar to Stinkfly in Ben 10,000. *According to Cartoon Network UK, Stinkfly's slime feels like a mix of rubber, cement and warm oatmeal. *During Stinkfly's transformation, Ben's face bears a resemblance to the face of Human/Fangire Hybrids from Kamen Rider Kiva. See also *Stinkfly/Gallery *Stink Arms Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Flying Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Speed Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Males Category:Animal-Like Aliens